NECESIDAD
by Iukarey
Summary: Una muy loca historia que se me ocurrió donde Zim trata de luchar contra sus impulsos y necesidades biológicas  mal sumary, mejor leanlo  advertencia Yaoi, lemon zadr


**Hola, heme aquí con otra loca idea que se me ocurrió, bueno, la verdad ya tenia rato circulando por mi cabeza. Espero que les guste, y a los que no les guste el yaoi (sobre todo el que es bastante fuerte) les recomiendo que no lo lean ¡EN SERIO! No quiero ser responsable de traumas psicológicos futuros.**

**n/a: creo que ya arreglé los errores de confusion entre Zim y Dib (siempre me pasa) si encuentran algo, me dicen, plis)  
**

**Sin mas, solo aclaro que INVASOR ZIM y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON. **

**Disfruten este humilde fic.**

Zim miraba su espejo. Siempre tenía esa rutina, pertenecía a una raza que se sentía orgullosa de su pulcritud y perfeccionismo, así que cada tanto tiempo confirmaba que su apariencia fuera la adecuada. Miraba su uniforme, que estuviera limpio y en buen estado. Miraba su postura, luego el estado de sus antenas… Su apariencia, todo.

En el tiempo que estuvo en la tierra, adquirió la apariencia de los adolescentes humanos en muchos sentidos. Eso era algo bueno, tal vez la programación de su pak le hizo desarrollarse a la par de sus compañeros de clase, así lograría seguir con su disfraz.

Pero había algo diferente en él esa mañana, aunado a los mareos y escalofríos que había tenido recientemente. Se preguntó si estaría enfermo, cosa que resultaría desastrosa, pues hacía un par de años que se había deslindado de todo contacto irken, había descubierto la broma de sus altos, que estaba en la tierra como un plan para deshacerse de él, y se había vengado, así que le sería difícil contactar algún servicio médico de su raza, y sabía que no podía asistir a los servicios médicos de la tierra.

Pero volviendo al tema de su apariencia, no estaba muy seguro de qué era, tal vez el tono de su piel, si, eso era, estaba pálido, y no sabía muy bien de qué se trataba.

-Computadora. Necesito que me realices un análisis, me siento algo… raro…- dijo con algo de timidez al control central de su base, esa computadora de mal genio, la cual solo respingó.

-Ah, vamos, creo que es obvio lo que tiene, ¿No me diga que no lo había notado? – Dijo la voz robótica.

-¡Explícate! ¿Cómo que obvio?- fue la pregunta del irken.

-¿Qué no asistió a sus clases de… ya sabe… educación sexual en irk?- fue la respuesta de la computadora.

-¿Educación Sexual? – el irken se sonrojó demasiado al escuchar esto. Había escuchado algunas clases de educación sexual en la tierra, aunque la mayoría decía que "No" debía hacerse, y recordó su entrenamiento, cuando era un smeet. También recordaba como él y Skoodge se volaban las clases que les parecían demasiado aburridas, aquellas donde no enseñaban técnicas de combate o manejo de armas para ir a hacer de las suyas. Pero ¿"Educación Sexual?

-¡Oh, vamos! –suspiró con enfado la computadora –Bien, no pensé que tuviera que explicarle, pero los irkens tienen… ya sabe… necesidades como la mayoría de los seres vivos… y a pesar de que el sexo no se usa para la reproducción desde hace varios siglos gracias a las smeeteras en los laboratorios, no significa que se haya podido eliminar esa… digamos,… necesidad básica, así que cada tanto tiempo los irken entran en celo…-

-¡Un momento! ¡Celo! ¿Como… vulgares animales? – Zim estaba histérico y nervioso a la vez.

-los paks intentan eliminar esta situación en lo más posible, ya que es indispensable que se concentren en su misión de invasores, por eso, cuando usted se sienta atraído a alguien compatible, el pak le hace experimentar un olor desagradable proveniente de esa persona, pero cada cierto tiempo, es imposible de evitar, ya que debe obedecer a sus instintos, en ese entonces, el pak no podrá hacer que esa persona tenga un olor desagradable, al contrario, el olor que despida esa persona apta para usted le será placentero… En Irk estamos preparados para estas situaciones, hay irkens entrenados para eso, y son enviados cuando un pak envía las señales a la computadora central de Irk, pero… como usted está desconecta…do… desde hace tiempo, dudo que le envíen a alguien para… ¿Me está prestando atención? –

Zim miraba a otro lado distraído.

-¡Escuche! Si no se… "desahoga, sigue su impulso, su pak puede hacer corto circuito y dejar de funcionar.-

-Si, si, lo que digas… debo irme a la escuela – dijo Zim tratando de restar importancia a lo dicho por su computadora.

Pero mientras caminaba, se sentía extraño, de repente tenía calor, luego frío. Se sentía mareado, débil… él era un invasor irken, un soldado entrenado, no podía darse el privilegio de enfermarse y verse vulnerable. Si el Dib-apestoso se enteraba de su condición, lo más seguro es que aprovechara la situación. Si, el Dib… ese chico con su enorme cabeza… esa gran cabeza y su olor… su agradable olor… ¡Un momento!

Zim se dio una bofetada mental, pensando en que desde hace un par de días le parecía que el olor del humano que conocía su secreto había cambiado. Ahora le parecía embriagante, le gustaba…

-¡Zim! ¿Qué estás tramando, porqué me estás oliendo? – Dib apareció doblando en la otra esquina, mientras el alien parecía más distraído que de costumbre. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando el humano apareció frente a él y pudo percibir ese dulce olor que emanaba de Dib…

Zim no tenía nariz, pero hacía un movimiento con su boca mientras bajo la peluca se notaba un ligero movimiento de sus antenas, que eran las que interceptaban los olores y servían al alien para metabolizar el oxígeno de la tierra.

-Eh, -dijo Zim somnoliento, volviendo a la realidad de repente.- Zim… ¡Zim no te está olfateando, humano oloroso… digo, apestoso! Es solo que… ¡Tú te tropezaste con Zim! ¿Para qué quieres esos enormes y horribles lentes si no miras por donde caminas? – Zim se alejó corriendo, pues estar cerca de Dib le provocaba sensaciones en todo su organismo, incluyendo un tremendo dolor en su entrepierna.

-¿Es mi imaginación, o Zim está actuando más raro que de costumbre?- Dib se rascó la cabeza confundido.

En el salón de clases, en la clase de álgebra, el profesor escribió algunos ejercicios en la pizarra y escogió varios voluntarios entre los alumnos para realizarlos. Uno de ellos fue Dib, quien pasó cerca del alien. Dib ya no se sentaba enfrente como en la primaria, sino que ocupaba un banco en la parte posterior, donde podía estar solo para pensar. Zim, en cambio, siempre ocupaba un sitio al frente para poder captar todas las enseñanzas del sistema humano que pudieran enseñar esos esclavos educadores.

Cuando Dib pasó frente a Zim, el alien volvió a sentir ese agradable olor que lo embriagaba, y volvió a sudar frío mientras sentía que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro. Mariposas revoloteaban en su interior y un extraño dolor en su entrepierna lo hacían sentir demasiado incómodo.

Dib realizó el ejercicio, pero sentía la mirada inquisidora del irken, así que estaba un poco nervioso, y sin darse cuenta, tiró uno de los marcadores al suelo. Al verlo, se agachó para levantarlo rápidamente, pero como estaba justo enfrente de Zim, el alien tuvo una vista en primera fila del trasero del humano, que, aunque fue muy corto el tiempo que estuvo en esa posición, fue suficiente para hacer sufrir demasiado a Zim.

-Señor Zim… ¡Me escucha! – preguntó en voz alta el profesor, Zim tenía la boca abierta y parecía que respiraba con dificultad.

-¿Qué, qué? – Zim estaba pálido, y sus manos temblaban.

-¿Se siente bien? ¿Necesita ir a la enfermería? – dijo el profesor preocupado por la apariencia del chico verde.

-No necesita ir a la enfermería porque no es humano, es un alien – dijo Dib señalando a Dib con su dedo índice; a pesar que de había desistido un poco en demostrar al mundo que Zim era de otro planeta, de vez en cuando volvía a soltar su discurso de vez en cuando y tratar de demostrar con hechos lo que venía diciendo desde la llegada del invasor, pero la mano de Dib estaba muy cerca del rostro de Zim, y el alien no pudo evitar tomarla y chupar ligeramente su dedo.

-¡¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? –gritó Dib bastante rojo viendo como Zim chupaba con deleite su dedo como si fuera un dulce, y los demás chicos lo miraban asombrados y divertidos haciendo burla.

Zim se dio cuenta y salió corriendo del aula, por la burla y porque sentía que se iba a desmayar teniendo tan cerca al humano apestoso.

Zim fue al baño, y se mojó el rostro lo más que pudo, tratando de recuperar la cordura. Pero la sensación seguía y era demasiado fuerte. Decidió que se iría a su base y trataría de buscar una solución a lo que le estaba pasando, o al menos se daría una muy larga ducha helada.

Por su parte, Dib estaba sorprendido por el comportamiento del alien, y decidió que terminando las clases iría a buscarlo, pues Zim no regresó después de su dramática salida, sospechaba que traía algo entre manos y él lo descubriría.

Por su parte, Zim llevaba la cuarta ducha y no podía controlarse, y además su pak le lanzaba descargas advirtiendo que algo andaba mal. Decidió buscar en su computadora como podía solucionar la situación. Encontró que muchos humanos asisten a bares donde encuentran a otros humanos que "satisfacen" las necesidades de otros a cambio de "dineros" terrícolas. Pero él no contaba con mucho, Gir aparecía con montoncitos de esos papelitos verdes de vez en cuando, sacados de quien sabe donde, pero… más abajo leyó que en esos lugares abundaban los gérmenes, bacterias y virus letales, entonces decidió descartar esa opción, pero si no hacía algo…

Entonces una alarma le avisó que "alguien" había entrado en su perímetro, y ese alguien era… Dib.

-Instalando gnomos en modo de defensa** –**Se escuchó la voz de la computadora.

-¡Detente! No… no lo ataques, déjalo pasar, veamos que intenciones tiene.- dijo Zim relamiéndose los labios.

-Pero…-nuevamente la computadora.

-¡Obedece!-

Dib entró en la base de Zim, el humano ya se había preparado para enfrentarse a los gnomos, con años de práctica, podía dominarlos perfectamente.

-Zim, he venido hasta aquí a ver que te traes entre manos – dijo amenazante Dib.

-¿A qué has venido hasta aquí, Dib? – dijo Zim entreabriendo un ojo.

-¡Acabo de decírtelo! –dijo con cara de enfado el humano.

-¡Mientes! – gritó Zim sujetando a Dib con fuerza de la chaqueta.

-¡Estás sordo, tu…!-

Dib se acercó a Zim para sujetarlo del cuello de su camisa también, pero cuando estuvo su rostro tan cerca del rostro del alien, Zim no pudo contenerse y le dio un gran beso en los labios a Dib, metiendo su lengua hasta dentro y moviéndola rítmicamente, mientras sus manos descendían delineando el delgado cuerpo del humano.

Dib estaba sorprendido e intentó separarse del beso, pero sabía que la fuerza de Zim era muy superior, además, la sensación comenzaba a sentirse agradable…

No pudo oponerse tampoco cuando Zim, sin dejar de besarlo, lo condujo hasta el sillón de la sala y lo acomodó en él. Dib, al ver que no podía detener a Zim y que aquello le resultaba extrañamente agradable, decidió dejar de tratar de evitarlo.

Zim introdujo sus manos por debajo de su camiseta y comenzó a acariciar su pecho con suavidad, mientras hacía movimientos circulares en sus pezones, dándole descargas de placer. Dib no se dio cuenta cuando Zim le quitó su camiseta y ahora lamía con lujuria cada pezón hasta que logró que se pusieran duros.

Dib sentía su mente nublada, no sabía como reaccionar ante lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos acariciaban la cabeza del irken suavemente, mientras Zim continuaba besando y lamiendo el vientre del humano, hasta llegar a la orilla del pantalón, ante lo cual Dib se sonrojó y comenzó a pensar qué era lo que Zim realmente quería hacer. A pesar del placer comenzó a sentir algo de miedo, y decidió que trataría de huir, pero Zim leyó sus intenciones, el irken no pensaba razonablemente, sino que solo hacía caso a sus instintos. Zim sujetó con fuerza a Dib mientras sacaba su pantalón junto con los boxers del humano, dejándolo desnudo debajo suyo. Dib entonces entró en pánico y trató de soltarse una vez más, pero Zim lo sujetó con fuerza de la cadera y lo atrajo hacia él, restregando suavemente la entrada de Dib en su miembro aún debajo del pantalón. Dib notó que el miembro del irken estaba bastante duro, y al ver la cara de deseo de Zim, no pudo tratar de escapar. Estaba disfrutando esa situación, y decidió que continuaría.

Zim vio que Dib estaba nervioso cuando se quitó la camisa roja dejando ver su pecho verde. Dib temblaba y Zim decidió intentar relajarlo. Se inclinó y tomó el miembro del humano entre sus manos y comenzó a masturbarlo, mientras Dib comenzaba a gemir sumamente excitado. Zim notó las gotitas de líquido pre-seminal que asomaban y comenzó a lamerlas, haciendo que Dib lanzara sonidos roncos desde lo más profundo de su garganta. Zim introdujo el miembro de Dib completamente en su boca y comenzó a succionar con fuerza, mientras Dib hasta lloraba del placer que esto le hacía sentir.

No se dio cuenta cuando Zim se quitó el pantalón, pero si notó las manos del alien reptando por su espalda hasta llegar a su entrada, donde sintió que introdujo sus dedos. Se sentía húmedo y frío, así que tal vez sería algún lubricante. Dib supo lo que se aproximaba, y comenzó a temblar de nuevo, tenía miedo, a pesar del placer, no dejaba de ser Zim, su enemigo. Y su mente le jugó sucio cuando recordó en la clase de biología como la mantis religiosa le corta la cabeza a su pareja después de copular. Comenzó a preguntarse si Zim no tendría las mismas costumbres.

Iba a decir algo cuando notó que Zim se erguía y los dedos de éste salian de su interior, iba a decir algo, cuando sintió un profundo dolor en su entrada mientras Zim lo penetraba con fuerza. Dib no pudo evitar dejar escapar un grito de sorpresa al sentirse invadido por el alien. Zim se limitó a sujetarle por las caderas profundizando su intromisión. Zim miró el rostro de Dib, que expresaba dolor, miedo, pero a la vez placer… Zim se quedó quieto un momento, para luego acercarse al humano y comenzar a besar su cuello con dulzura. Cuando sintió que Dib se relajó comenzó a moverse rítmicamente dentro de él. Dib respiraba con dificultad mientras rasguñaba la espalda del irken. Aun así Zim siguió y muy pronto el humano estaba disfrutando el acto con gemidos mientras acariciaba el rostro de Zim. Dib enredó sus piernas en la cadera de Zim y lo hizo profundizar las embestidas, Zim embestía con muchísima fuerza, hasta que sintió como el humano se derramaba entre los dos al notar una sensación húmeda en su vientre. Dib sonrió cuando Zim se detuvo unos segundos viendo el orgasmo de Dib, pero Zim sonrió con malicia, cosa que hizo temblar a Dib y desear salir corriendo…

-¡Débiles humanos! – dijo con maldad.

-¿A… a…. a qué te…t…te refieres… con… con eso…? – dijo Dib con dificultad, pero notó lo que decía Zim, a pesar de todo, Zim tenía bastante energía todavía, y continuó embistiendo con muchísima fuerza.

Al cabo de un rato, salió del cuerpo de Dib, solo para hacerlo acostarse boca abajo.

-¡Voltéate, quiero cambiar de posición! – dijo con voz ronca el alien ante la mirada de asombro de Dib

Zim puso a Dib a gatas mientras volvía a entrar en él, arrancándolo gritos de placer al joven humano mientras el alien se movía ferozmente sujetándolo de las caderas, a la vez que masturbaba a Dib acariciando su miembro. Cuando Dib tuvo un orgasmo más, Zim se volvió a reir de él y volvió a salir de su interior, para ahora sentarse en el sillón y sentar al humano en su regazo mientras volvía a penetrarlo, ahora con Dib sentado sobre su miembro. Dib arqueaba la espalda mientras algunas lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas mezcladas con las lágrimas de placer.

Zim lamía y besaba el pecho de Dib mientras Dib se sujetaba de los hombros de Zim, mientras el alien sujetaba las caderas del humano haciendolas subir y bajar placenteramente ante los gritos y gemidos de Dib.

Cuando Zim finalmente terminó derramandose dentro de Dib, el humano tuvo un orgasmo más al mismo tiempo. Dib estaba agotado y descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Zim, mientras no podía evitar quedarse dormido.

Zim cargó con mucha ternura a Dib hasta recostarlo en el sillón. Una vez que lo recostó bien, comenzó a salir de su interior con cuidado, pero a pesar de eso, cuando al fin abandonó su cuerpo, Dib lanzó un debil quejido, aunque permaneció dormido mientras Zim se recostaba a su lado y comenzaba a acariciar su cabello con dulzura.

Después de ese día, se hizo rutina que Dib fuera a la casa de Zim y repetían ese acto de amor infinito. Ambos descubrieron que su nueva relación era algo maravilloso, y dejaron de molestarse uno al otro, bueno, salvo algunas contadas ocasiones para no perder la costumbre.

Dib, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía feliz y completo. Ya no le importaba que su padre le dijera que estaba loco o que su aficion a lo paranormal era algo sin futuro. Para Dib no había nadie en el mundo más que Zim.

Zim, por su parte, por primera vez se sintió como parte de la tierra, y estaba feliz de que sus altos lo hubiesen enviado a ese planeta, porque gracias a ello conoció al humano que complementó su vida vacía. Sabía que no permitiría que nada en el mundo los separara.

Habían pasado casi seis meses desde que empezaran su relación, y Dib estaba por mudarse con Zim, solo le faltaba arreglar algunos asuntos. Su padre le había dicho que si lo hacía se olvidara del apoyo económico de este, pero eso no le importó, así que Dib decidió conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo para seguir estudiando.

Zim terminaba de adecuar la casa para que el humano pudiera vivir cómodamente en ella, pero de pronto, algo lo inquietó.

-Computadora …- gritó con una orden.

-¿Si? – dijo con voz de fastidio la voz de su computadora central.

-¿Este,… qué sucederá cuando la etapa de celo pase? Digo, ¿volveré a tratar mal al humano, me desagradará? ¡Exijo que me respondas! –

Zim alzó su puño furioso, temía llegar a lastimar a Dib, y que lo que sentía fuera unicamente culpa de su estado hormonal.

-¿Está hablando en serio? Si se volaba las clases de educación sexual en Irk, ¿cierto? – dijo la computadora.

-¡Explícate! –gritó Zim furioso.

-La etapa de celo dura solamente un mes Notwill, o sea, su equivalente a una semana en la tierra, así que usted… bueno, lo que ha hecho después es solo cosa de usted y el humano, no tiene nada que ver con el celo.-

Zim se quedó estático, y bastante sonrojado a la vez.

-¿Me está escuchando? – dijo la voz de la computadora.

-¡Nadie pidió tu opinión, sucio trasto defectuoso! ¡Ahora apágate o te convertiré en chatarra! –

Zim apagó su computadora y fue a terminar de arreglar su casa para recibir a Dib…

¿Fin?

**¡Si, lo hice, más yaoi! Si me lo permiten, dedico esta historia a Eldar Lissen Sarithiel (no se si lo escribí bien, pero también es conocida como Misu-zu chan en Deviantart) y a sus vicios. Y también para Silverfox, ya que en su fic ASk Dna me di la idea de la etapa de celo de Zim. Cuando ella hace mencion del tema al decir que Dib sentía un olor similar a cuando Zim estaba en celo.**

**También a mis queridas niñas (o niños, no estoy bien segura):**

**Nuriko Hamilton. Siempre siguiendo mis fics, y hasta me dedicó unos lindos drabbles ensordecedores.**

**Frida Scout: También al pendiente de mis historias. **

**Haly2: también gracias por tus lindos reviews.**

**Altair Snape: otra linda chica que me ha dejado interesantes reviews.**

**Y a todas y todos los que me dejen comentarios lindos y no tan lindos.**

**(Wow, me sentía como en los premios Oscar)**

**Gracias. Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.**


End file.
